Various configurations of hollow beams suitable for mounting other vehicle components are known in the art. DE-PS 20 49 214, for example, shows a beam having holes for receiving mounting bolts surrounded by spacers carried within the beam.
However, the spacers are configured as welded tubes, which inconveniently must be first placed in the hollow beam prior to its closure.
It is also known from patent DE-PS 22 27 560, that a hollow beam for a motor vehicle body which is similar to the foregoing can be provided in which the spacers are designed as shaped stiffening plates, which must also first be placed inside the hollow beam.
However, mounting points for certain components often must be provided in hollow beams for motor vehicle bodies, which are assembled only as and when required, being actually mounted only on certain vehicles requiring an equipment content including the particular component. Such components generally include parts belonging to special equipment assemblies such as power steering, air conditioners or trailer towing packages. The necessity of preassembling the spacers in the prior art beam component mounting arrangements results in unnecessary use of parts for vehicles not demanding certain components.